


I'm So (Not) Sorry

by Krissy_Kream, milksfavourite



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Celebrity/Reader fic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissy_Kream/pseuds/Krissy_Kream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksfavourite/pseuds/milksfavourite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your fault for running into him. It's his fault for being so sexy.</p><p>You run into him on the street as you're on your way to a book store. His curious questions and your cheeky attitude (as well as your flustered-ness) gets you his hotel room number on an old receipt. </p><p>That's right! This is a Sebastian Stan/ Reader fic, the first of its kind on AO3! I hope y'all enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So (Not) Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> (Your shirt says: "I Want to Suck his Little Dick." with a picture of the Winter Soldier above it.)

The meeting is unexpected. You're on your way to a nearby book store, and a particular advertisement steals your attention for a few mere seconds. Since you're not paying attention to where you're going, you don't see the gentleman right in your path and cannot stop yourself from walking directly into him like an awkward buffoon.

"Oh, god." You say, stumbling back. "Shit. I'm so sorry." You're too embarrassed to look up, but when you do, you're stunned into silence. "I..." Your train of thought derails.

"Hey, no worries..." Sebastian’s smile is infectious and cheeky. "I see you're a fan?" He gestures at your shirt, and you can only watch as his eyes read the text underneath, his smile fading slightly. You're worried that you may have offended him and are about to apologize when a smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth and he meets your eyes.

"Ah, yeah..." You say. "My friend made it." You lie terribly. "I hope... You're not... It's cool, right?" You ask, and he grins again.

"Yeah, but..." His smirk becomes darker. "How accurate do you think this statement is?" Sebastian almost looks predatory; his gaze trails up and down your body and the smirk hasn't left his face.

You flush a deep red. "It's just a joke." You managed to choke out. "I imagine you're more... Endowed. Not-" Your eyes flash to his. "Not that I imagine you like that."

The cheeky bastard laughs at your awkward, flustered state but holds your gaze, his eyes staring deeply into yours. You're frozen stiff as he leans in close to whisper in your ear. "Would you like to find out for yourself? You wouldn't have to rely on your imagination any more..." His deep husk of a voice makes you shiver.

You flounder for an answer. "But you're..." You wave your hands in front of you. "You can't..." You hear him laughing and he's standing close enough you can smell his after shave.

"I can...unless you don't...?" He looks uncertain for a minute and you almost shake your head hard enough to make you dizzy. "Trust me, I do."

You smile uneasily because his devilish smirk is back as his eyes search yours for a minute. You don't know what he's looking for, but he appears to be pretty satisfied as he pulls an old receipt from his back pocket, much to your confusion. "Got a pen?"

You fumble for the pen you keep in your jacket and hand it to him with shaking hands. "Thanks." He says with another one of those grins. Your knees are starting to feel weak. You watch as he scrawls something on the receipt before handing it to you. He keeps your pen.  
As you read what's written on the scrap of paper, your cheeks turn pink as you realize you won't need to ask for that pen back just yet. "I, um..." You choke out, because this can't be happening. "What time?"

"Any time." He says, tapping his chin with your pen. "We can get room service." He says. "Don't need to leave the room then." He says, and somehow makes it awfully suggestive. 

You flush, your eyes briefly meeting his. "O-okay." You say. "I need to..." You gesture in the vague direction of your bookshop.

"Oh, okay." He almost looks sad to see you go, but then there's this small spark in his eye. "I'll see you later, then..." He winks at you and you have to get out of here. 

Your mind is scrambling as you walk past him with a small, barely-contained smile and his hand brushes against yours, making you gasp quietly. His breathless chuckle remains in your ears all the way to bookshop, and you can't help but laugh to yourself like a maniac because that just happened. Your hands are shaking with anticipation as you roam the shelves quickly; you probably look like someone on a caffeine high. It doesn't take you long to find your book; pay for it and then speed-walk home. 

***

Opening your bedroom door, your mind is going a million miles a minute. It’s time for you to get ready.  
"How do you get ready for this?" You say aloud to yourself. Shower. Right. You need to shave. Dumping your things ungracefully on the bed, you almost sprint to the bathroom. You take deep breaths while showering; hyperventilating is not on your to-do list for today, thank you. Plus, you'd rather not nick yourself while shaving. You take your time, being as careful as you possibly can and then it hits you.  
What are you going to wear?

You ponder this as you wash your hair. You'll put perfume in it when you're out so it smells nice. You do a mental inventory of your clothing and can't think of a single thing that is suitable. 

After countless minutes of pondering, you decide to go with your favourite cute top and a pair of skinny jeans. Not too skinny, of course. He'll need to get them off you in the first place...The thought makes you blush as you turn off the taps.

Climbing out of the shower, you wrap a towel around yourself. You have plenty of time, which means you can afford to take your time to get ready. You want to look nice for him. 

You lay your clothes onto the bed before choosing what make up to wear (minimal), and how to do your hair (blow dry, leave it down, perfume). Having to choose a good bra-underwear combination is going to be tough as well. So much work, and yet it is so worth it.

You dig through your drawers for a little used set of lacy panties and a matching bra. You put them on before facing the mirror. It'll have to do, you sigh to yourself.

You wring your hands as you sit in front of the mirror in the bathroom. "Relax." You tell your reflection, and you exhale slowly. Working on your hair calms you down dramatically and much sooner than later, you're adding the final touches of perfume to it.

You move onto your make-up next; it takes less time than your hair. When you lean away from the mirror, you nod and smirk express your satisfaction. Now to get dressed.

Slipping on your clothes is the easy part. Now you have to decide what shoes to use. Since your outfit is casual (but sexy) you want to wear a good pair of shoes that aren't too outrageous and uncomfortable. So you stick with ballet flats, admiring yourself in the mirror for that one final check.

You flick a stray strand of hair off your face and nod at your reflection. A glance at the clock tells you that need to leave soon.

You grab the bag you used earlier and double-check that the slip with his room number is still there (yep, in your new book). You do one final check at your outfit and head out the door a confident woman. Well, at least on the outside. Your internal panic from before has come back in full-force.

Walking the few blocks to his hotel, you attempt to trick your brain into believing that you’re just running an errand. It doesn't work, and soon you're in the expansive lobby of the hotel.

You feel so out of place here; there's a freaking doorman for Christ's sake. Even the elevator is swanky, you sigh to yourself as you push the button. You check the room number for the millionth time as your nerves start to get the better of you. Focusing on your breathing like before, you’re startled back into reality when the elevator dings and the doors open.

You bite your lip. You’re tempted to just leave now; no one would know. Except he would, a small voice in the back of your head murmurs. You shake your head and march down the hall determinedly, looking for his room.  
When you find his room, you wait a few seconds before knocking. You can do this, you tell yourself as your knock once, twice... His footsteps can be heard on the other side of the door and your heart rate picks up as the door opens.

Sebastian is standing in the doorway, wearing sweatpants and nothing else. He has towel around his shoulder and his hair is wet. The smile on his pink, plush lips is hypnotic. You swallow and meet his gaze. 

"Hi." He says casually, and opens the door to let you in.

"Hey." You say breathlessly, barely hesitating before walking into the suite. You try to hold your head high, but as the door closes behind you, you realize just what kind of situation you've gotten yourself into. 

He closes the door behind you. "So..." He says. "You hungry?" He gestures for you to sit and you do, awkwardly. He sits opposite to you and you realize he doesn't plan on getting dressed.

"I'm fine, thanks..." You reply as calmly as you can manage. Your nerves have suppressed your appetite for now and you struggle to relax as he stares at you, as if assessing your reactions.

He nods. "So. You saw the movie then?" He asks. "Did you like it?" Your eyes are roving over his chest and you don't hear him.

Your face goes hot when you realize how rude you are being. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that..." You say with an internal cringe; it's hard to meet his eyes.

"Did you like the movie?" He says again. "I was on your shirt." He says with a sly grin.

"Oh..." You give him a flustered smile. "Yeah, of course. I loved it." Your inner fan-girl jumps for joy; talking about fandom always makes you happy and more importantly, relaxed.

He nods. "Good." His eyes rove over you and you stare back, biting your lip. "Can I ask the story behind it?" He asks. "About me having a tiny dick?"

Your eyes widen almost comically and okay, you're definitely not calm. "I, um..." You try to think of where to begin. "Well, according to statistics...Romanian men have a smaller...dick size compared to men from other European countries..." You say slowly and carefully, trying not to cringe on the outside.

He laughs, loudly, startling you. "And you thought....?" He laughs even harder. "Why a t-shirt?" He asks. "And why me?" He's curious now, you can see.

You shrug. "Like I said earlier, my friend thought it would be funny to put on a t-shirt. And I chose you because..." You trail off as your throat becomes dry. How can you say that you find him really fucking attractive and sexy without sounding creepy?

He quirks an eyebrow. "I think I can guess why. It's not true." He adds. His eyes rove over you again. "I prefer you in this shirt..." He says.

A smirk tugs on your lips. "Well, I prefer you without a shirt..." You reply cockily and you have no idea where /that/ came from, your own words making your cheeks turn pink.

"Oh-ho." He chuckles. He pulls away the wet towel across his shoulders, leaving him entirely bare-chested. "Happy now?"

"Quite." You smirk, even though your stomach is filled with butterflies. You ache to touch him now, and you have to grip your thighs to stop yourself from reaching out.

He leans forward. "Soooo...." He draws the word out. "Was your shirt an offer?" There's a gleam in his eyes that turns you on like nothing else.

"Maybe..." Your smirk barely fades as you stare at him carefully. You glance down at your lap briefly before meeting his gaze once more, his enticing body making you breathless. "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

He bites his lip before getting to his feet and sauntering over. He stands in front of you, close enough that his proximity makes you dizzy. "Close enough?" He asks, looking down at you.

"Almost." You look at him in an innocent way, but the quirk of your eyebrow and small smirk give away the message behind your intentions. 

"What do you want?" he asks, leaning over you. "Why did you come?" He's practically hovering over you now and you struggle not to touch him.

"I want...you. All of you..." You reply quietly, tilting your head up to look at him. His face is mere inches from yours, and the scent of his musk overwhelms you.

He smiles, briefly, and leans even closer, so close your noses brush. "I'm going to kiss you." He says, and does.

His mouth is warm and soft against yours, his lips only slightly chapped. One of your hands curls in your lap as the other moves up to rest around the back of his head, your fingers stroking his hair. 

After a few long moments, he pulls away. You make a disappointed sounds and he huffs a laugh. "It hurts to bend over like that." He says, sitting next to you on the couch. "Ah. This is better."

You close the distance with one quick movement, no longer hesitant. Continuing where you left off, you're both much more hands-on this time. His hands find their place on your waist, pulling you closer to him.

You go willingly, your own hands tangling in his hair. You kiss him eagerly. You feel his tongue press against your lip and you moan, giving him a chance to kiss you properly.

His hands slip under your shirt and you shiver from his gentle touch, practically melting against him. Sebastian’s hands are warm on your skin, and you break the kiss with a soft gasp, panting slightly. "It was an offer." You say. "Still is." He blinks at you.

"Well then. Shall we move to the bedroom?" His cheeks are slightly pink as he smiles at you, gesturing for you to stand up first. When you do, he places an arm around your waist, gently guiding you towards the bedroom.

You go willingly, though your knees are weak. When you get there, you toe off your shoes and crawl onto the bed. Relaxing back against the pillows, you’re acting way more calm than you feel.

He follows you onto the bed, but keeps his distance. You're confused for a moment, but then you see how his eyes trail over your clothed form, his gaze almost hungry. 

You bite your lip and stare at him. "Stop staring at me." You say. "It's unsettling." He laughs and crawls closer to you.  
"Is it?" He asks.

"Yes." You reply unsteadily as you meet his gaze. You take a deep breath to calm yourself down before continuing. "What do you want, Sebastian?" There's a hint of curiosity in your tone as his name rolls off your tongue.  
He shrugs. "Mostly, I wanted to know if you'd actually come. Now that you have... I want to know if you'll actually come." He grins. "Think you will?"

You laugh at how cheeky he's being, and resist the urge to hit him playfully. "We'll have to see, won't we?"

He leans over you and murmurs, "I guess we will." before kissing you again. He licks at your lips and you open for him eagerly. A warm hand finds your hip, and you feel his fingers slip beneath your shirt.

"Want me to take it off?" You ask as you pull away, his hand sitting on your waist still. He licks his slightly-swollen pink lips and your eyes follow the movement instinctively.

He nods. "Go on." He watches as you take it off and makes an appreciative noise. You can't help but be nervous and move to cover yourself, but he grabs your arms. "I like it." he says.

You blush as he gently pushes you back against the pillows, crawling on top of you to kiss you. His lips are insistent and soft against yours and you almost moan as he presses down against you.  
Your hands find his waist, enjoying the feel of his soft, warm skin. You can’t help but arch into him, and you can feel his hips pressing into yours. "What do I call you?" You ask stupidly.  
He chuckles against your cheek, his stubble rough against your skin. "Seb works for me, then again so does Sebastian...I don't mind really. Just say what you want."  
"Seb." You say. "I like that." You kiss him again, finger dipping beneath the waist of his sweatpants. "What's under here?" You ask mischievously.  
"How about you take them off and find out?" Sebastian's voice drops an octave as he smirks at you, his own hand resting on the button of your jeans.  
You flush despite your cocky words and slide them down his hips a little. Nothing. "Where's your underwear, Mr. Stan?" You joke.  
Sebastian thinks to himself for a moment before replying. "I think they may still be in my suitcase," He laughs quietly. "You don't mind, do you?" His blue eyes are sparkling when they meet yours.

You bite your lip. "Not at all." You say, and you push his pant down a few more inches and you can see the dark hair on his stomach leading down and disappearing.

He watches you as if you have all the time in the world, but the lust and need in his eyes are giving him away. You pull his sweatpants down further and the first thought to enter your head is: Well, he wasn't lying.

"What are you staring at?" He asks, glancing down. "Oh." He looks at you and grins. "I told you your statistic was off. Now. Let's get this off." He says, touching your bra.

You don't bother to hesitate, since he's already naked and waiting for you. Reaching behind yourself, you undo the clasp, your hands only shaking slightly. You slide the straps off your shoulders before tossing the bra to one side, your eyes meeting his to judge his reaction.

He's silent for a minute, assessing you. "Gorgeous." He decides, sliding a big, warm hand up your stomach to cup one of your breasts. You bite your lip and reach for him, pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss is open-mouthed and filthy; you cling to him almost painfully. His thumb rubs circles over your nipple, making you moan into his mouth unabashedly. 

He smirks against your mouth. "How about we get the rest of this off?" He asks, taking his hand off your breast to trail it down to your waistband.  
You give him a small smile as you undo the button of your jeans and tug them down. He moves to one side and laughs when you kick your denim off ungracefully. "These too?" You raise an eyebrow with a teasing smirk as you run your thumb under the elastic of your lace underwear.

He just nods silently, and you slide them off. You cross your legs and meet his gaze.  
"Wow." He says. "I like." He grins.

You blush, a small smirk appearing on your lips. "You're not too bad yourself..."

He laughs. "Now..." He nudges your legs apart, despite your flush. He kisses you gently. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me..." You answer bluntly. "What do /you/ want? And remember, the offer still stands..." Your left hand squeezes his hipbone to emphasize your point.

He chuckles. "Does it now? I might have to take you up on the offer then." He decides. He kisses you once more. "If you're willing..." He says.

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't willing to do it..." You murmur, pushing him to the side so you're the one on top. You press a small kiss to his mouth before working your way across his jaw and down his chest, leaving a trail of kisses in your wake.

He shivers beneath you and his hands find your head, not pushing, just holding. You kiss your way down his stomach, nipping lightly, and making him gasp.

Your tongue runs along the grooves of his hipbones, and he shudders under your touch, his grip on your head tightening slightly. He tastes of body wash and sweat and you feel him tense in anticipation as you move your mouth closer to his erection.

Sitting up slightly, you flick your hair out of your face, and meet his gaze as you run a finger down his length, catching the small drop of pre-come at the tip. You suck your finger into your mouth with a hum, still holding his gaze.

The choked-off sound he makes is sinfully hot, you have to bite your lip to contain your small moan. Digging your fingers into his hips, you go down on him slowly, dragging it out to tease him.

He tries to buck up, but you hold his hips down. He's warm and heavy in your mouth, and tastes salty. You decide you like it.

He sounds so desperate for release; small gasps and whimpers are forced out of him every few seconds and you just adore it. You lick your tongue up his shaft and across his slit, and Sebastian moans a curse breathlessly.

You feel suddenly powerful, making a moaning mess of the man beneath you. "I'm glad they were wrong." You says, pulling off and licking your lips.

He chuckles unevenly, his breathing still irregular. "So am I." His hands tighten their grip on your hair as you go down on him again.

You suck him down eagerly. He's not huge, but he nudges to back of your throat, and you're going to be hoarse later. Hopefully not just from this, you think. 

"I-I'm not going to last long..." Sebastian says in a rush, as if to warn you. His face and chest are flushed from arousal and his eyes are almost wild as he watches you. But there's no way in Hell you're letting go so soon.  
You pull off, but curl your hand around him. "How many rounds do you think you've got in you?" You asks, making it a challenge. Biology dictates this thing is in your favour, but it doesn't mean you can't milk him for all he's worth.

"For you...I could...go all night..." He pants, clearly close to coming. It's an over exaggeration on his part, but you appreciate it anyway. Your hand is slick with pre-come and spit as you finish him off, his thrusts meeting every wet pull.

You watch him come, your gaze alternating between his face, and his dick twitching in your hand. He's gorgeous anywhere you look, you think, and the sounds he makes are such a turn-on.

As he relaxes back against the pillows, you wipe your sticky hand on the sheets before crawling up the bed to lie beside him. He tilts his head to look at you with blissed-out grin on his face and you can't help but smile back at him.

You kiss him lazily, loving how dopey he is after his release. "Good?" You asks, somewhat nervous. 

He nods and laughs, breathlessly, and says, "Yeah, good."

You smile in relief as he leans in to kiss you gain, his lips slow and steady against yours. He rolls over onto his side and wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you close against him. 

The kiss becomes more intense, your hand running through his soft hair. You hum happily, and it changes to a slight whimper when he slips a hand between you.

He hums to himself quietly, watching your face as he slides a finger inside you slowly. You breaths become shallow and weak as you body screams for more.

You spread your legs a little, giving him more access, and your grip on him tightens. He grins devilishly, and presses his thumb against your clit, making you moan lewdly.

"Hmm..." He hums to himself as he begins to rub his thumb in a small, frustratingly-slow fashion to create friction. You shudder and moan uncontrollably, your mind becoming a dim haze. 

You grab his wrist. "Please." You say, and it comes out weaker than you mean it too. He reaches down and grabs your hand with his other.  
"It's alright..." He murmurs. "Just enjoy."

You nod and completely melt against him with a gasp of "oh god" as another finger joins the first one inside you. His thumb is still working against your clit and you're just so overwhelmed and incoherent by this point.

Your moans are quiet but uncontrollable as he slowly works you towards your orgasm. He kisses your neck as his hands moves between your legs, and you feel hot all over, and suddenly eager to have him inside you. You rock your hips down onto his fingers, sinking them deeper into you. The soft kisses on your neck turn into sudden nip and you come with a soft groan of his name, your body going limp against him. 

He doesn't take his fingers out of you, nor stop moving them. Instead he hum against your throat and kisses his way up to your mouth. You kiss back lazily, fingers tracing patterns on his skin.

His free hand rests on your hip and slowly trails up your side as you kiss, before resting just under your breast. As you come down from your high, you can start to feel how sensitive your clit is, especially since Sebastian's still has his fingers in you.  
You stare him for a while, a soft smile on your face. It's not long before he's leaning over to kiss you, his fingers moving inside you again.

The gentle movement of his fingers hurts a bit at first, but it soon begins to fade into a warm, tingling sensation that leaves you breathless. You nip at his lips, pressing yourself along his warm length.

He hums when bite his lip, and wraps his arm around you. He pulls his fingers out of you, and wipes on the bed. "Did you want...? Can I?" He asks, trailing off.

"Yes." You murmur, because you know exactly what he wants from you. He smiles as he reaches around the side of the bed. You can hear him rummaging around for something and you look at him expectantly when he sits back on the bed. He holds the condom up for you to see.

You nod with a small smirk, and take it from him. "Lie down." You say, pushing at his chest. He goes willingly, and you straddle his legs. "Now?" your voice is a harsh murmur as you hold the condom between your teeth.  
He licks his lips before nodding, his eyes watching your every move. You rip open the foil packet with your teeth and roll the condom on him, maintaining eye contact the whole time.  
He’s worrying his teeth on his bottom lip as you move up his body so you're hovering over on hands and knees. You leans down to kiss him. "How we gonna do this?" You asks.  
Sebastian rolls on top of you with a small growl, his fingers digging into your hips. "Like this, alright?" He whispers huskily, his lips brushing along the weak spot above your pulse.  
You bite your lip and gaze him at him.  
"Y-yes." You stutter out. You wrap your legs around him loosely, his hands coming to rest on your hips. Damn, you’d wish he’d just hurry up already.  
His grip on your hips tightens as he presses into you, filling you up in one fluid movement. The sound you make is a mix between a moan and a whimper as your fingers dig into his flesh.

You're panting by the time he's fully inside you, and you squeeze his hips. "Don't... Just move." You pant.

He utters a breathless chuckle before pulling out and thrusting into you again with enough pressure to make you moan loudly.

Your hands find his shoulder as he fucks you. You spread your legs wider, and you're panting loudly, desperate for more. "Oh, god." You say. 

He pounds into you harder, his breath hot against your neck. You push your hips up to meet his thrusts as your fingers dig into the meaty flesh of his shoulder.

It feels unbelievably good, him thrusting into you, but you're feeling greedy, and you take a hand off his shoulder to slip it between you.

Your hand trails down his chest, rubbing his perky nipples to make him shudder and moan. You continue down south until he stops you by grabbing your wrist.  
"What?" You ask, pouting at him. He shakes his head, and pauses inside you, making you whine.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Sebastian quirks an eyebrow at you, pulling out slowly to make you squirm.

"Yes." You say, grabbing his butt. "Please, Sebastian...." You whimper.

He smiles, clearly satisfied with the power he has over you. He resumes his earlier pace, much to your own satisfaction, which sadly, does not last long. Your legs wrap tighter around him, urging him to increase his pace. "I'm not a bloody virgin." You growl.

He barks out a laugh before gripping you tighter and thrusting in faster. "Oh, I can tell."

You smirk and tighten your inner muscles, squeezing him. "Can you?" You ask, as his face shows his pleasure.

"Fuck, yeah..." He grunts, before pressing his mouth to yours. The kiss is wet and open-mouthed as you both near your climax.

You kiss him messily as he fucks you none too gently. He's hitting your g-spot every thrust but you want just a little more. "Just let me..." You slip a hand between you so you can stroke your clit. "I'm gonna come." You tell him between small, quick pants.  
His own pants are just as loud as his thrusts become more rough and uncoordinated. "Then come, baby..." He moans, and that does it. You come with embarrassing, hiccupy moans, but he doesn't seem to mind as he fucks you through it.

Staring up at his face in a daze, you watch as he comes with a choked-off moan, his eyes fluttering shut in bliss.

You watch him as you come down from your own high slowly, sleepily. "Mmmm..." You hum, rubbing his warm, damp skin,

He rolls off to the side, taking the condom off before chucking it in the general direction of the bin. His eyes search yours as he smiles at you like the cutie pie he is. "I don't even know your name."

You shrug and tell him. "It's a bit late to be asking." You joke with a laugh, kissing him again.

He smiles into the kiss, his warm hand cupping your jaw. "Yeah. Sorry. Probably should have asked earlier..."

You shrug. "Doesn't matter." You say. After a long moment filled with kissing, your eyelids begin to grow heavy and your lips are more lazy against his.

Sebastian notices your drowsiness, and presses a gentle kiss to your forehead. "You can fall asleep, y'know. I'll be here when you wake up."

You yawn and press your face to his shoulder. "Better be." You murmur, closing your eyes.

The last thing you hear is his smooth, quiet chuckle before you drift into the depths of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! Give us some feedback in the comments (c'mon, don't be shy!)
> 
> Thank you for reading this! Have a lovely day!


End file.
